Pinkie Pie's Secret
by Agentkroon
Summary: I was invited over to my marefriend,Pinkie's house. She said she had something important to tell me. I never thought it would end like this! CLOP! Lemon! Pinkamina X Oc Human. Now taking requests! Pic done by Raindrops!


Hey, guys! AgentKroon here!

Welcome to my new story!

I have been getting really into the brony fandom lately, so i have decided that I shall use my writing skills(however bad they are) to create not only my first MLP fanfic, but also my first clop(lemon scene) Please leave a review to tell me if i did well and I might make a series of these for requested characters.

I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, It is owned by Hasbro

On with the story!

Story 1

Pinkie X Oc human

I have been here for almost a year now.

I was just a normal guy; small group of friends, annoying siblings, school. Normal stuff

But then one day, I was sent to a different world.

I was driving off towards my parent's house, when I was engulfed in a bright light.

I woke up, in the middle of a town full of talking, multi colored ponies!

I was found by a group of 6 mares. They were on guard, looking at me strangely, as if they had never seen a human before.

I had talked with them, explaining that i did not know where i was.

They had taken me to a castle to meet the princess, a tall alicorn that supposedly raised the sun every day.

She was curious as to what i was, and decided to give me a house in ponyville to keep watch on me.

That was 10 months ago.

In that time, I had befriended the original group of six ponies, and had gotten especially close to a certain pink ball of energy.

Pinkie Pie

Since i would be living in ponyville, I decided that I would need a job to pay for food and other expenses.

When I told this to my 6 new friends, Pinkie told me that she needed someone to help her with cooking at Sugarcube corner. I happily accepted.

She told me that i was a natural at baking sweets, even SHE asked me for advice on some of her cooking on occasion.

It was over cooking that I began my first relationship ever. We worked together all the time on tasty treats that we grew very close to each other.

A few weeks later, I asked her to be my marefriend.

She said yes immediately, hugging me tightly while giving me a barrage of kisses.

That was month 4.

I have been with Pinkie for 6 months now, loving every bit of it. Her endless energy keeps me going on those days when I am not feeling happy.

I was on my way to Sugarcube corner now, she said that she had something very important to tell me. I could only guess at what she wanted to tell me.

When i got there, I knocked on the door. It was opened by , a mare that i had gotten to know well over my time working here.

She told me that Pinkie was upstairs waiting for me, and that she had to go out to do some errands.

I said goodbye to her and headed up the stairs, walking to Pinkie's room.

Once again I knocked, and the door was opened by my favorite pink-maned mare.

She gave me a small smile. Something was wrong. She must be really nervous for her to not be giving that near-impossibly large smile i loved.

She sat on the two-person couch I had gotten her for her birthday.

"What's wrong?" I ask, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, um..." She trailed off, not looking me in the eyes."I- I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I ask, feeling nervous as well. Did something happen?

"I, um... I think that you should know something about me, I'm... I'm not like other mares" She stated, still not looking at me.

"Well of course you aren't! You are a lot cuter than most other mares. And besides, your Pinkie Pie, the fun-loving, party-throwing, fourth-wall breaker that I fell in love with" I say truly.

She giggles at that, making me sigh in relief on the inside.

"Not like that silly! I mean that I have something that other ponies don't usually have" She told me, gaining a bit of confidence behind her words.

"Is it something bad?" I ask. This was making me a bit nervous.

"Well... Not exactly" She started, she put on a more serious face. "I-I have a mental disorder c-called MPD." She said, "I have a second personality in my head"She admitted.

MPD? As in, Multiple Personality Disorder? Could ponies even have that?

Apparently so.

"Did you think that that would make me think any differently about you? Pinkie Pie, you must not know me as much as you think, if you think that I wouldn't like you anymore." I was glad that she told me this. It tells me that she trusts me a lot.

"Y-you don't understand!" She said, starting to get sad. I hated seeing her sad. "She Isn't like me at all! She is really grumpy and mean and she thinks about hurting other ponies!" She said, a small tear escaped her eye.

"So?" She looked up, I put my hands around her neck and give her a small hug. "She is in your head, she can't hurt anypony while in there." I say, still a bit shocked at the reveal.

"B-but that's not true, she _can_ get out." She whispers in my ear, a small sob escaping her lips. "I can give her control, but I don't want her to hurt anyone. Sometimes she tries to take control, and i have to fight to keep her from coming out." She sobs into my chest now, with me stroking her back.

"Shh... I still dont hate you, she is a part of you. I love you Pinkie. I always will." I gave her a small kiss on the cheek, still holding her.

A few minutes later, I made a decision.

"Pinkie, can i ask you something?" I say, getting nervous of how she might react to my question.

"Sure, what is it?" She says.

I take a deep breath, "You trust me, right?"

"Of course! Silly, I wouldn't have told you about her if i didn't " She responds.

Now for the big one "I want to talk to her"

"WHAT! NO! She's mean. She might hurt you! I can't risk that. I can't risk _you_." She yells out, but gets softer as she speaks.

"Pinkie trust me, I want to talk to her. I promise nothing bad will happen to me." I say, hopeful to convince her.

"Pinkie promise?" she asks, still unsure.

"Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a cupcake in my eye." I say, using her favorite promise phrase.

"O-OK. J-just don't hate me for this." She gave in.

She closes her eyes. I sit there, waiting for something to happen.

And then her hair falls down.

Her poofy, crazy hair straightened and fell down to her sides.

She opened her eyes, but they held none of the joyous energy that they once had.

They were cold and mean

"So... you actually convinced her, didn't think that she would." Her voice was calm, smooth as silk. It held almost no emotion in it.

"Well,I.. Uh.. wanted to talk to you. Maybe get to know you as well." I say, scratching the back of my head with a smile.

"You did hear her though, right? I want to make others scream in pain, what makes you think I won't do that to you, hmm" She questioned, a small bit of curiosity in her eyes.

"I don't care. I know that you won't hurt me." I say confidently.

Her curious look turned to one of anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE! I WANT TO HURT PEOPLE! I could kill you right now if I wanted to." She yelled, but got quiet at the end.

"But you don't want to, do you?" I say softly, " It does not matter to me if you want to hurt others. You are Pinkie." I say.

"Grrr. I am NOT that happy-party-pony! I am Pinkimena!" She growled, Then jumped onto me. "How would you know that I won't kill you here, then go out there and kill everypony else? HUH!"

I was getting pretty nervous now, I had to think of something... That's it!

I hope this works!

She continued "You are so weak! I don't even know why she is with you! I should kill you right n-Mmph!" I cut her off by quickly placing my lips over hers.

Her eyes widened, she pulled back, freeing me from underneath her. I sat up, looking at her.

"Y-you! Wh-why did you do that! I was threatening to kill you!" She was shocked, a very small, hardly noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"Because" I say, voice even "even if you want to hurt others, you are still a part of Pinkie."

I step a bit closer, my face close to her's. "And that means I love you too"

Her eyes go wide

They went even wider when i kissed her again.

I separated, noticing the growing blush on her face

"W-well arnt you a charmer." She says with a small smile on her lips "You might be the only person that I haven't wanted to gut with a knife"

That made me feel SO much better.

"I just wanted you to know that" I say, I little worked up after the kiss. "I'll try to convince Pinkie to let you out more often, too."

Her face had a shocked look on it. "I definitely will not murder you."

"So, now that their are no more hostilities, how about we get to know each other a bit?" I ask

"How about we do something fun instead?" she said, smirk on her lips.

"Sure, what should we d-Mmph!" Now it was my turn to be shocked. Here was the angry side of Pinkie, kissing me!

Not wanting to let her get the upper hand, I returned the kiss, inwardly smirking when i saw her blush.

I pull back "You know, you aren't as bad as Pinkie made you out to be."

She gave me another small kiss, "That's because I decided that you are someone worth keeping alive." she whispered in my ear.

Well shit, I am too good. I just got two girls to fall in love with me.

"I'm sure I can be more than that." I snake my arm around her and make a quick grab at her flank.

She squeaked in surprize. Her eyes glared into mine. But their was something different that that coldness from earlier.

Almost like a hunger.

"Maybe you can" She had a small smile that radiated lust.

_(Clop Scene Starts)_

Her lips connected with mine once more, tongue already darting into my mouth. I greedily returned the favor.

As the kiss heated up more, I ran my hand down her back, planting my hand on her flank. I felt her moan into my mouth. I started to massage her backside, hands caressing the soft flesh.

She broke the kiss, and began nibbling on my earlobe. "Let's take this to the bed" She said, breathing hard from our heated make-out session.

I happily obliged her, even making her squeak once more by picking her up and walking her to the pink mattress.

I set her on the bed, then I got on top of her, taking the lead.

I pressed my lips to hers once more, and the makeout began again.

She ran her hoof over my button-up shirt, somehow able to undo them. I broke the kiss to fully take of my shirt.

She took this opportunity to jump me, and I fell back onto the bed, he on top.

"Enough foreplay" She said, a now permanent blush told me she was very aroused. "Let's go on to the main course."

She unzipped my pants(I have NO IDEA HOW!) and practically ripped my underwear from my body.

My erect member pooped out in front of her. She eyed it, examining it's size.

"Well, you definitely aren't slacking in the health department" she said approvingly.

"I'm glad... I think?" i said.

She gave a small giggle.

She opened her mouth and gave a small, experimental lick. The feeling of Pinkie's, or should I say _Pinkamena's_ tongue on your harded member sent shivers down my spine.

I moaned, she took this as a sign that it felt good, and continued. Her tongue went from the base to the tip, with me moaning each time.

She then opened her mouth and took the first bit in.

"P-Pinkamina!" I say, overwhelmed with pleasure.

She continues wrapping her mouth over your shaft, bobbing her head once in awhile. My moans were getting louder, and I was getting close. Knowing that I was close, she bobbed her head faster and faster.

"P-pinkamina, I- Im gonna!" I warn.

Right before I blew, she took me out of her mouth. My cum spurting out and all over her face. She uses her long tongue to collect any of it on her face and into her mouth.

The sight itself makes my member re-harden.

"He-he, good, I had thought that a small taste wouldn't tire you." She says.

"Well, I never satisfied you, did I?" I remark.

"No, not yet. Enough of this, Time for the finally!" She said, resting her head on the pillow, flank in the air.

I position myself at her already wet entrance, guiding myself in.

"Ngh, put it in!" she tells me, needing it in her.

Without a word, I take the plunge.

Her folds were tight and warm around my member, squeezing me at the start. We both moaned.

I began slow at first, pushing in back and forth within her.

"Faster! Do it faster! I want it HARD!" She yells.

I did as she said, and began pounding her, a loud slapping sound each time our hips met.

I reach my neck up to her, and begin another makeout session.

We were both covered in sweat now, each of us moaning when our hips met. Her walls began to squeeze hard now. She was about to cum.

"Ngh! I-I'm going to cum soon!" she says between moans.

I could feel myself about to climax as well. "Me too!" I say.

I began pounding her hard now, slamming my hips to hers.

"I'm coming!" She yells, walls now clenching down on me, driving me over the edge.

I came inside her, seed burying deep into her. I pulled out of her, leftover juices running out of her.

We both collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"I-gasp- think I may-gasp- have fallen for you" She said, feeling very tired.

"Strange" I say "because now I have fallen for you a second time" I give her one more kiss before she drifted off into sleep.

"I love you, whether you're Pinkie Pie or Pinkamina" I whisper in her ear.

I followed soon after to sleep.

Well, that's it! Hope I did well on this, I did say it was my first ever clop scene.

Please leave a review for any requests/ writing advice.

See you next time!


End file.
